En la piel
by Nybras
Summary: Para Afrodita la relacion con Fabrizzio, su pareja de años es un circulo vicioso, ¿podra Kanon enseñarle a salir de el?  Kanon x Afrodita
1. Una Completa locura

Kanon x Afrodita, AU. Sepan disculpar si no es de lo mejorcito XD lo tenia empezado hace mucho y anoche en uno de mis ataques de insomnio lo termine. Relatvamente corto. Espero les guste y tambien espero algun Review y/o critica constructiva para seguir creciento.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una completa locura<span>**

¡Le había pedido un puto favor! ¡Nada más! ¿Para recibir como respuestas un rotundo no? Que impotencia sentía en esos momentos. Corto el teléfono, antes de que algo un poco mas fuerte que – gracias por nada - se le escapara, no estaba de humor para pelearse, bastante tenia con el frío que sentía es esa maldita oficina, y con su compañero que no paraba de parlotear sobre lo emocionante que seria su fin de semana de pesca. Si es que alguien le ve algo de emocionante subirse a un barco que apesta terriblemente a pescado para pasar horas y horas esperando por algo que era aun mas apestoso que ese barco; Ese no era su día, eso estaba claro.

Salió de la oficina como todos los días, mas temprano en realidad por ser sábado, solo había trabajado medio día, y tenia todavía medio mas por delante, mantenía la esperanza de que mejorara con el correr de las horas, primero debía ir a encontrarse con un amigo para acompañarlo a tatuarse. Shaka llevaba dos años de relación con Aioria, y parecía que todavía tenían cuerda para rato, no malinterpreten el estaba feliz por su amigo, es bueno ver a la gente que uno quiere bien, pero le parecía demasiado apresurado por no decir una ridiculez, querer tatuarse el nombre de su pareja en la piel. ¡Por amor de dios! ¡Eso era para siempre! ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban? ¿Si un día alguno decidía que no quería nada más con el otro? Shaka debería meterse el tatuaje en un lugar donde no le da el sol. Como buen amigo Afrodita se lo había hecho saber esperando que entrara en razón pero con una resplandeciente sonrisa le dijo que no le importaba, que si eso llegara a suceder seria igualmente feliz de llevar el nombre del amor de su vida en su piel por lo que le quede de existencia, desarmado ante aquella contestación desistió, y acepto acompañarlo, ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para su pareja.

Se encontró con su amigo en una plaza muy cerca de donde trabajaba. Conocía a Shaka desde la adolescencia, habían ido prácticamente todo el secundario juntos, y era junto con Milo y Mu los únicos amigos que le quedaban, es que a medida que fue creciendo y su relación con Fabrizzio iba poniéndose más seria, el Italiano se había encargado de alejarlo de todos. En realidad la culpa era de el mas que nada, por dejar que la apabullante personalidad de su pareja anulara la suya, pero ya eso había cambiado, ya no era el niño que había conocido y el cual se había deslumbrado con el acento y el hermoso rostro de un joven mucho mayor. No, ya todo era diferente. Ahora era un adulto responsable, hecho y derecho, y había entendido cual era su lugar, el lugar que debió haberse dado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sera por eso que las cosas con Fabricio no andaban bien, cada vez estaban más lejos, cada día que pasaba se trataban peor, no entendía que hacían todavía juntos, seguramente la costumbre los unía o algún resquicio de cariño, lo que seguro no era: amor, amor y pasión.

A veces trataba de recordar que fue lo que lo atrajo de él. Y se daba cuenta que todo aquello que lo sedujo en su momento, ahora era el motivo de no soportarlo. Su arrogancia, su egocentrismo y su carácter poco afable eran las "virtudes" que él un día adoro de su pareja, es que era muy especial, al contrario de todos los chicos que quisieron enamorarlo tuvo que ser él quien se las ingeniase para llamar la atención del italiano, un hombre mucho mayor en aquel momento puesto que el solo contaba con dieciséis años y Fabrizio con veintisiete, y si que le había costado su trabajo convencerlo de que no era solo un mocoso atrevido, el iba a ser el hombre de su vida. Luego de casi tres meses de insistencia logro salir con él, y tuvo razón en que el seria el amor de su vida, con el tiempo ambos se fueron enamorando y dos años después, para sorpresa de Afrodita, fue Fabricio quien le pidió que vivieran juntos en su apartamento en el centro de Tokio. Si hubiera sabido en ese momento como serian las cosas en cuanto pusiera un pie allí, nunca hubiera aceptado. Ahora tras cinco años, era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, estaba dentro de un círculo vicioso y no sabía cómo salir.

Llegaron al local de tatuajes, era pequeño una vidriera de dos metros con algunas fotos que supuso eran trabajos que se habían hecho en algún momento allí, y tres estanterías llenas de piercing de todo tipo a la vista. Entraron y Afrodita tomo asiento en uno de los dos sillones que había mientras veía a su amigo parado mirando hacia la parte de atrás del local.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Alguien va a atenderme? – grito Shaka con una sonrisa.

Varios ruidos metálicos se escucharon en la sala contigua y segundos después vieron salir de una puerta lateral a un hombre que no aparentaba mas de treinta años de edad, alto, con el cabello de un color azulino, muy bien parecido a la vista de afrodita y con un semblante serio y somnoliento; no fue muy difícil darse cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes, seguramente sin mucho movimiento para ser sábado por la tarde, aquel hombre se había quedado dormido y fue el grito de Shaka el que lo había despertado.

- ¡¿Quién diablos…? – No termino de decir la frase mientras se refregaba los ojos efusivamente – ah, eres tu Shaka – dijo más tranquilo frunciendo el seño - ¿te parece manera de entrar a un lugar? Casi me matas del susto

- Hola kanon – lo saludo con una sonrisa ignorando el regaño del otro – vine para tatuarme como habíamos quedado el otro día.

- ah… es verdad - Suspiro cansado y termino de despertarse lo suficiente para reparar en la presencia del otro muchacho.

Shaka viendo la mirada de Kanon en su amigo se apuro a presentarlos.

- Kanon el es un buen amigo mío Afrodita, Dita el es Kanon el hermano de saga compañero de trabajo de Aioria. No sé si lo recuerdas…

- Hola – afrodita hizo memoria se le hacía conocido el rostro de aquel muchacho – si creo que del cumpleaños de Aioria ¿no? – le pregunto a su amigo

- Así es… son gemelos – ahora entendía porque le era tan familiar.

- Hola es un gusto – termino el saludo Kanon luego de escuchar la pequeña conversación, sin quitarle la vista a Afrodita.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos? – lo apremio Shaka viendo que se había quedado embobado con afrodita.

- ¿eh? a si… espera acá que preparo todo y te hago pasar – dicho esto volvió a meterse al pequeño cuarto contiguo de donde había salido.

Shaka tomo asiento en el sillón que quedaba libre junto a Afrodita y se quedo en silencio unos minutos mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa, Afrodita aguanto todo lo que pudo sin mirarlo tratando de no prestarle atención, hasta que no lo soporto más.

- ¿Que sucede? – conocía a su amigo y sabia que esa sonrisa no era nada bueno.

- Nada – contesto el otro pero sin quitar ni su vista ni su sonrisa algo que fastidio a Dita.

- No me digas que nada que te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

- Es solo que… - se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos, exasperando a Dita.

- ¡¿QUE?

- Nada… es solo que Kanon…es un hombre muy apuesto ¿no?

- ¿A qué viene eso? – entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente sin quitarle la vista.

- Es solo un comentario

- Shaka… tu no haces comentarios por nada o es que… - abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de repente empezaba a entender un par de cosas - ¿no me digas que me trajiste acá de levante?

El otro muchacho no pudo suprimir una carcajada

- A mi no me causa ninguna gracia, si es así ya me estoy yendo por donde vine – dijo parándose

- No, no te vayas – Shaka lo tomo del brazo – perdón es que me causo mucha gracia tu cara de espanto, no te traje acá de levante – suspiro - si quisiera eso te hubiera llevado a bailar – dijo con un sonrisa. Afrodita se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a tomar asiento pero sin quitar su cara de disgusto.

- No me parecería raro

Y no lo era para nada, hacía años que su amigo había decidido convertirse en su Cupido personal, es que el poco aprecio que le tenía a Fabrizzio sumado a la infelicidad que notaba en su mejor amigo hace años, lo habían alertado en que debía ayudar a buscar mejores prospectos para él, aun si siempre todo le salía mal o el mismo Afrodita lo echara a perder, el nunca se rendía, y Dita estaba seguro que esta era una de esas situaciones. Quería levantarse e irse de ahí, la verdad no estaba de humor para hacerse el simpático como siempre sucedía cuando le "presentaban" a alguien. Siempre era lo mismo, de alguna manera Mu se las ingeniaba para dejarlo solo con algún extraño, esperando que se entendieran. Pero para desgracia de Mu ningún hombre era lo suficientemente interesante, además de que el no ponía de su parte tampoco, se había dado cuenta que tantos años con Fabrizzio lo habían hecho absorber ciertas características de su pareja, así que el trato con la gente no era su fuerte como si lo había sido en un pasado.

- Vamos, prometiste que me acompañarías

- ¡Y cumplí! Acá estamos ¿no?

- Sí, pero debes quedarte sino no podre hacérmelo – lo tomo de las manos, lo miro directamente a los ojos, con un gesto de angustia enorme - sabes el pánico que le tengo a las agujas…- abrió grande los ojos para terminar de decirle en un ruego - ¡te necesito! ¡Por favor! – puso para rematarla su famosa cara de pollito mojado luego de estar afuera toda una noche de tormenta. Era infalible, nadie se resistía.

- Bueno, bueno – se soltó de su agarre - pero te advierto, a la primera que vea que tienes alguna intención de dejarme solo con él, me voy ¿entendiste?

- Si, si, no te preocupes.

- Y no pienses que tu cara de perro que no tiene casa va a funcionar toda la vida… - Shaka solo rio por lo bajo. Si claro, siempre la misma amenaza.

Veinte minutos después Kanon los hizo pasar a la pequeña sala donde ya todo estaba listo para comenzar. Alisto a Shaka afeitando la parte del cuerpo donde estaría el tatuaje (un poco mas abajo de la nuca) para luego mostrarle la aguja nueva que usaría con el abriéndola frente a sus ojos y colocándola en un aparato que descansaba sobre la mesa. Afrodita se sorprendió al ver que ya estando por comenzar no habían cruzado palabra sobre lo más importante, el tatuaje en sí.

- Shaka, ¿ya sabes exactamente qué o como te lo harás? – pregunto curioso era algo que no había reparado en saber hasta ese momento pero por lo que veía él y Kanon ya lo daban por sentado.

- Si es algo sencillo en realidad, el nombre de Aioria con cuatro estrellas una arriba, otra abajo y una en cada costado.

- Ah entonces no tardara mucho ¿verdad?

- Entre unos quince o veinte minutos – contesto Kanon sentado tras Shaka comenzando el trabajo.

Afrodita miraba hacer al tatuador, por unos minutos solo se escucho el ruido de la maquina funcionando como un zumbido, y los leves quejidos que debes en cuando Shaka soltaba. De repente se encontró mirando fijamente al peli azul perdido en sus pensamientos, realmente era apuesto, tenía un semblante serio, misterioso, algo oscuro, pero sus grandes y dulces ojos azules hacían contraste con este, y sin mencionar que ahora lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de su físico muy apetecible, brazos marcados, cuello ancho, abdomen plano. La verdad no estaba para nada mal. Era muy distinto a él, no es que él fuera feo, para nada, sabía perfectamente que era un hombre muy bello. Alto, de ojos azul cielo, cabello del mismo color y con rasgos casi femeninos, rostro angelical, piel blanca como porcelana y un cuerpo que si bien no era fibroso era bastante atlético. Estaba acostumbrado a atraer miradas tanto de hombre como mujeres, pero era algo que no le agradaba demasiado. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido, algo casi imposible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aquel chico tenía otra clase de belleza una que Dita no sabía cómo catalogar.

- Dita… Ditaaa – Cayo en la cuenta que alguien lo llamaba

- ¿Qué? – respondió como autómata, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba muy compenetrado mirando al peli azul, este alzo la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa ladina, automáticamente Afrodita desvió su vista hacia Shaka sintiéndose un estúpido y con las mejillas rojas, debía ser más cuidadoso cuando tuviera sus ausencias.

- ¿Otra vez te colgaste? – le pregunto su amigo divertido

- No, solo pensaba - contesto cada vez más rojo

- ¿ah sí? Bueno no viniste a pensar, viniste a distraerme para que no me duela tanto.

- ¡mira que bien! – Con el sarcasmo en el aire lo miro divertido – ¿acaso soy tu payaso?

- ¡Lo eres! pensé que eso había quedado claro desde que éramos chicos - rio el rubio

- ¿Hace mucho que se conocen? – interrumpió Kanon queriendo ser partícipe de la conversación sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

- Sí, bastante, desde lo quince años, así que serian – Calculo el rubio – nueve años

- ¿y ustedes dos? – pregunto Afrodita, de repente, se sintió interesado en saber más de aquel joven.

- Yo los conocí a Shaka y a Aioria por medio de mi hermano hace como un año anteriormente Saga habia entrado en la empresa donde trabaja también Aioria, son compañeros en la misma sección – explico y se quedo pensativo un segundo – bueno en realidad ya nos habíamos conocido antes de eso – sonrió

- Ah sí, no me lo recuerdes…

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Afrodita curioso

- Es que un día cuando Salí de mi taller de fotografía, me lo cruce a Kanon en la parada del auto bus, bueno en ese momento no sabía que era Kanon y me había olvidado que Saga me comento un día que tenía un Gemelo muy parecido a él – tomo su barbilla con una mano en un gesto pensativo - creo que la única diferencia visible es que Saga tiene el cabello de un azul más oscuro ¿no? – Kanon solo asintió divertido – bueno la cosa es que con Aioria siempre lo jodiamos a Saga, poniéndolo incomodo, porque él es todo un machote –rio un poco haciendo que el peli azul dejara el tatuaje hasta que Shaka terminara con el relato – y sabes cómo soy yo, mandado a hacer para joder a la gente, así que me le acerque de atrás y le toque el culo - Afrodita se echo a reír – te puedes imaginar la cara de Kanon cuando vio que un desconocido lo tocaba y se quedaba lo mas campante.

- Si, no sabía si pegarle o darle un beso – ahora era Kanon el que reía a carcajadas, en ese momento a Afrodita le pareció mucho más lindo.

- Gracias a dios no hizo ninguna de las dos y obviamente de inmediato vinieron las explicaciones y disculpas correspondientes. Un mes después fuimos al departamento que comparte con su hermano y ahí fue nuestra presentación oficial.

- No tienes arreglo Shaka – dijo con resignación Dita y Kanon volvió a lo suyo.

Paso aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para que terminara el tatuaje, es que entre charla, risas y anécdotas, Kanon había tenido que parar varias veces para no arruinarlo. Por fin había terminado y el cliente quedo más que satisfecho.

- ¿Cuánto te debo? – Pregunto Shaka luego de que Kanon lo vendara y le diera todas las indicaciones pertinentes para mantenerlo limpio hasta que se curara.

- Nada – dijo Kanon sonriente.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en serio – Shaka lo abrazo y le dio las gracias realmente estaba muy contento – Igualmente esta de mas decir que hoy a la noche los espero a ti y a Aioria en casa.

- Dalo por Hecho – le guiño el ojo mientras se separaba del abrazo

- También estas invitado - dijo mirando a Afrodita.

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi casa, hoy a la noche – sin perder la sonrisa acoto – es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

- sí, así es, bueno mío y de mi hermano – corrigió aquel

- Feliz cumpleaños entonces – Aquel hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima eso lo puso nervioso, otra vez sus mejillas le jugaban una mala pasada – Pero me temo que no podre ir.

- Que mala suerte, me hubiera encantado que vinieras – algo en sus ojos le dio la pauta de que hablaba con verdad – igualmente si cambias de opinión Shaka sabe donde vivo, y si no – metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos – acá tienes mi tarjeta – dijo sacando un rectángulo blanco – llámame y te pasare a buscar.

Afrodita la tomo de las manos de Kanon, rozando los dedos del peli azul por accidente, una alerta sonó en su cabeza.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Luego de despedirse Shaka y Afrodita salieron del local, cada uno rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Saludos y abrazos!<p>

.- Nybras


	2. Estoy cansado de esperar

Segundo cap. ojala les gustes y ya saben espero review. xD

Personajes de Masami Kurumada xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Estoy cansado de esperar<span>**

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa rotana del living y se apresuro para entrar en la habitación que compartía con su pareja, estaba muerto de cansancio, pero no era el cansancio físico acostumbrado; era mucho peor, era un cansancio mental. Desde que había dejado el local no pudo dejar de pensar en el misterioso rostro de Kanon, ya le había pasado alguna que otra vez, el fijarse en algún hombre por algún rasgo característicos de esos que a él le gustaban y que su pareja tenía, pero así como la idea de alguna infidelidad asomaba a su cabeza, así de rápido era desechada por sus principios, encontrándose con el sentimiento de culpa casi automáticamente.

Se desparramo, literalmente, sobre la cama de dos plazas y suspiro, además de todo sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar del dolor, necesitaba una aspirina urgente, se levanto de mala gana y camino hacia el botiquín que estaba en el baño para no encontrar nada, por lo menos nada que le calmara el dolor de cabeza "mierda" ese era el egoísta de Fabrizzio, el siempre andaba quejándose de la cabeza, se había gastado todo los analgésicos y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de reponer o avisar de ultima que se habían acabado. Muy enojado se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un té, eran casi las seis de la tarde, y Fabrizzio estaría pronto a llegar del trabajo, que fastidio pensó, quizás lo mejor sería tomar el té y acostarse, no tenía nada que hacer hasta el lunes, y no tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie, menos a su pareja.

Se despertó súbitamente, la luz del sol ya no entraba por la ventana de la habitación, seguramente ya había anochecido, le extraño no escuchar nada en todo el departamento, y se levanto para revisar si Fabrizzio había llegado, pero no encontró a nadie, miro el reloj, las ocho de la noche, suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado a que su pareja llegara varias horas después de salir del trabajo, la verdad era en esos momentos cuando mas solo se sentía, volvió a la cama y prendió la televisión, pero su atención se centro en los recuerdos de esa tarde, el rostro de, Kanon, su sonrisa, y nuevamente un rubor ocupo sus mejillas, sacudió su cabeza, comenzó a hacer memoria sobre Saga, recordó haberlo visto y hasta haber cruzado un par de palabras con él, aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Aioria, como tantas otras estaba solo, Fabrizzio no se llevaba bien con sus amigos así que era muy raro que lo acompañara a visitarlos, mejor así, a veces necesitaba tenerlo lejos, se sentía más libre de ser el mismo, extraño que también se sintiera solo, quizás era eso, temor a la soledad, no amor lo que los unía. De vuelta al rostro de Kanon, paso al recuerdo de Saga. Si, definitivamente gemelos, pensó, pero Kanon era distinto en todo sentido, algo en sus ojos. No sabía muy bien que.

Sintió el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y esta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. "Fabrizio" un minuto después entraba en la habitación

- Hola – saludo con su cara de pocos amigos

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta de rutina

- Bien

- ¿Es un poco tarde no te parece? – está bien era verdad que él no ayudaba en el humor del otro, apenas llegaba ya le recriminaba algo, pero que tan jodido era salir del trabajo y llegar a casa a un horario decente

- No empieces

- Yo no empiezo

- Me quede con unos amigos tomando algo ¿ok?

- ok, solo digo que hubiera estado bien que me avises

- ¿Para qué? Me hubieras jodido la paciencia cuando llegara igual

- Si te jodo la paciencia te hubieras quedado a tomar con tus amigos – lo sacaba de quicio esas malditas contestaciones.

- La verdad hubiera sido lo mejor – lo vio salir de la habitación

Después la gente le preguntaba porque a veces no quería salir de la cama. ¿Para qué? ¿Para lidiar con eso?. Era un maldito círculo vicioso y ya estaba cansado, pero aun así estaba ahí.

Se levanto y fue al comedor, donde lo vio al italiano sentado comiendo algo mientras veía algo en la televisión, paso a su lado sin prestarle atención; se sirvió agua del grifo y la bebió, lo mejor era regresar a la cama y dormir hasta mañana, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- ¿No estás cenando acaso ya?

- ¿Con eso me quieres decir que no moviste tu pesado culo para hacer nada hoy? Eso porque te la pasas con tus amigos.

- Mira quién habla de pasarla con sus amigos ¡si quieres comer algo bien podrías hacerlo tu una jodida vez! – esto era el colmo apenas si pisaba la calle para ir a trabajar y encima le reclamaba. Vio a su pareja pararse de su silla para ponerse frente a él.

- ¡Pendejo! ¿Quién carajo te crees para hablarme así? – tomo una de sus muñecas con fuerza sintió el inconfundible olor a alcohol salir de su boca, y las nauseas lo invadieron.

- ¡Suéltame estas borracho! Te hablo como te mereces maldito bastardo

- ¡cállate y ponte a cocinar que es para lo que estas aquí! – apretó con más fuerza las muñecas al punto que afrodita no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

- ¡Me lastimas! – Vio los ojos de su pareja, parecía totalmente enajenado, nunca lo había visto así y por un momento temió por su integridad física - ¡Te dije que me sueltes fabrizzio!

- ¡No! Estas hecho un irrespetuoso, no soporto mas tus quejas, tus desplantes y tus descuidos – le dijo en tono bajo y amenazador – estoy cansado de ti y de toda tu mierda – lentamente fue arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Eres un maldito – afrodita estaba aterrado y dolido por aquellas palabras. ¿Qué mierda hacia con ese infeliz? Las lagrimas no tardaron en caer de sus ojos – Por favor suéltame – sollozaba

- ¡Deja de llorar mierda! – Lo azoto contra la pared – ¡Eres un puto maricon! – Contra todo pronóstico afrodita lloro aun más fuerte – ¡Para ya! – se escucho un ruido sordo en la habitación.

Afrodita paró de llorar, quizás porque el miedo paralizo todo acto de razón o quizás fue aturdimiento, o dolor, o desconcierto o un poco de cada sensación. Por primera vez las cosas de habían ido de las manos, sintió su mejilla izquierda arder. Fabrizzio lo había golpeado

Casi instintivamente Fabrizzio lo soltó, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero es que realmente lo sacaba de quicio que fuera así, que llorara por cualquier cosa, que las cosas ya no fueran como antes, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, y estaba viendo que lo perdía y ya no lo toleraba, por eso pasaba más tiempo fuera de su casa en esos lugares sórdidos a los que iba acompañados por sus amigos, y en los cuales encontraba desahogo físico, fácil. Eso era lo que lo ayudaba a no pensar, no pensar en Afrodita y en lo jodida que se había vuelto su vida con él desde hacía varios años.

Afrodita lo miro atónito, tan consternado como el mismo fabrizzio. Se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y con paso lento, decidido y la cabeza en alto, pasó a su lado rumbo a su habitación, y se encerró. Minutos después pudo escuchar la puerta de entrada, era Fabrizzio quien salía de la casa vaya dios a saber rumbo a donde.

No pudo evitar desmoronarse cuando toco el colchón de su cama, lloro amargamente mientras se frotaba la mejilla seguramente de un rojo intenso, y más seguro estaba que pronto se le pondría morada. Cuando pudo calmarse casi una hora después, se levanto de la cama rumbo al baño a mirarse el rostro, noto que no era tan malo como había pensado, si, estaba roja pero nada que un poco de maquillaje no solucionara. Esto había sido el colmo, nunca en su vida habría imaginado al extremo que se pondrían las cosas, estaba muy cansado pero sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba allí esa noche, lloraría y se lamentaría aun mas y como un idiota estaría pendiente de la llegada del maldito de fabrizzio.

Volvió a su habitación y busco su teléfono celular. Marco el número de Shaka, lo escucho sonar ansioso de que del otro lado atendieran pero nada, solo el contestador. No iba dejarle un mensaje, no quería que su amigo se preocupara, y además odiaba hablar con una maquina. Miro la agenda de su teléfono, ¿la otra opción? Milo, no, no estaba para escuchar las algarabías de su amigo, era demasiado despreocupado para su situación actual, seguro que le diría cosas como "por lo menos no te rompió las piernas así podremos salir a bailar" su humor negro y acido no era lo mejor en ese momento. Mu tal vez, pero tampoco estaba para escuchar sermones y que le diera libros de auto ayuda o panfletos de reuniones contra la violencia domestica. Necesitaba de alguien centrado como Shaka, que lo escuchara y no lo juzgara, necesitaba contención, volvió a intentar nuevamente pero de vuelta la estúpida maquina contestadora, en esos momentos deseaba haberle regalado un celular a su amigo para su cumpleaños en vez de esos Cds de música Zen.

De repente recordó algo. Fue hacia la percha que se encontraba en el comedor y hurgo en los bolsillos de su campera hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño rectángulo blanco que citaba "TATTOO BODY PIERCING SEA DRAGON" y un par de teléfonos al dorso, uno particular y otro definitivamente un celular.

Lo pensó. Lo pensó detenidamente. Miro la hora eran casi las diez de la noche. Shaka y Aioria seguramente estarían en el cumpleaños de Kanon y Saga. Bueno esa era la única manera que encontró de dar con su amigo. Sin pensar más antes de que su cabeza terminara estallando y sin querer darse cuenta de que no le desagradaba para nada la idea de volver a ver al peli azul marco el número celular de la tarjera

Un timbrazo, dos, tres, cuatro… cuando estaba a punto de colgar una voz atendió del otro lado. Afrodita aguanto la respiración.

- hola

-…-

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Kanon escuchaba una respiración.

- Hola

- ¿Si quien habla?

- Afrodita – dijo casi en un susurro avergonzaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola si, llamo para ver si esta Shaka por ahí" ¡Pero qué estúpido! Sintió unas terribles ganas de cortar pero no lo hizo, era tarde, ya había dado su nombre.

- ¡Hola! – la voz sonó mucho más alegre. Dita se alivio un poco frente a eso - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – mintió – perdona que te moleste, se que debes estar ocupado – se escuchaba una música, un poco lejana.

- No, para nada no es ninguna molestia, en verdad esperaba tu llamado

¿Esperaba su llamado? Mira que bien, un auto estima bastante alto tenía el muchacho.

- Igualmente te pido disculpas – se sentía un idiota - quería saber si Shaka estaría por ahí.

- Sí, aquí esta – contesto Kanon – ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

- No, no… deja, soy un tonto no quiero molestarlo, y a ti tampoco, no se para que llame disculpa de nuevo, adiós – estaba por colgar cuando escucho la voz apurada de su interlocutor.

- ¡Hey, Hey! Espera… - dita no colgó - ¿en serio estas bien? – no contesto sus ojos de pronto volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas Kanon pudo sentir un leve sollozo del otro lado – Dita… - aquel muchacho le hablaba con una familiaridad que por un momento lo reconforto - ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi casa – logro decir reprimiendo el dolor.

- Okay, espérame que en unos veinte minutos estaré por ahí – dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

- ¿Perdón?

- Que me esperes en tu casa – repitió en un tono obvio tratándolo como un amigo de toda la vida – va, mejor dicho prepárate que paso a buscarte.

Ahora si Afrodita estaba más que desconcertado, estaba a punto de replicar algo como "¿estás loco?" o "deja la droga que te está haciendo muy mal" pero Kanon no le dio tiempo y con un sencillo nos vemos le colgó.

Se quedo unos segundos pensativo, si Fabrizzio llegara y lo viera con Kanon sería un desastre total, pero la verdad era que seguramente no aparecería en toda la noche, siempre era igual cuando peleaban, y esta vez era peor que nunca. "veinte minutos" debía cambiarse la ropa de dormir que llevaba y ponerse presentable, y maquillarse la cara con polvo compacto y las ojeras que de tanto llorar se le habrían marcado más que de costumbre. De repente la ansiedad lo carcomió, volvería a ver al peli azul. No, debía concentrarse, necesitaba encontrar a Shaka, y esa era la vía rápida. Se estaba volviendo muy bueno para mentirse el mismo.

* * *

><p>¿Porque el titulo? Mientras escribia este capitulo, sin motivo alguno comence a tararear en voz alta una cancion de Andres Calamaro. "Algun lugar encontrare" Dice:<p>

Estoy cansado de buscar  
>Algún lugar encontraré<br>Estoy malherido  
>Estuve sin saber que hacer<br>En algún lugar te espero  
>Estoy cansado de esperar<br>Pero igual  
>No tengo adonde ir<br>Ayer la tormenta  
>Casi me rompe el corazón<br>Pero igual te quiero...

Me parece genial para este Capitulo.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!

.- Nybras.


	3. Tuyo siempre

Final. Nada espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito je.

Masami Kurumada genio creador del mundo Saint Seiya y sus personajes, yo solo los uso por diversion y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuyo siempre<span>**

Termino con sus arreglos bastante satisfecho, no porque estuviera mal sentimentalmente iba a descuidar su aspecto personal, el era muy pero muy coqueto y eso no cambiaria ni aunque se cayera el cielo sobre su cabeza y el fin del mundo estuviera cerca. Salió a la calle y espero en la puerta; había pasado casi media hora desde que había hablado con Kanon, unos minutos después un auto freno frente a él, un hermoso Peugeot 207 negro. La puerta del acompañante se abrió y pudo ver la figura de Kanon sonriéndole desde el asiento del conductor, al verlo no dudo y subió saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente Kanon puso marcha alejándose rumbo a su casa.

Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo considerable hasta que Kanon hablo.

- ¿Y bien?

Afrodita que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana dio vuelta el rostro desconcertado. Llego a la conclusión que aquel muchacho lograba hacerlo como nunca nadie pudo.

- ¿Y bien qué?

-¿Vas a contarme que te sucedió? – Afrodita lo miro, Kanon tenía la mirada fija en el camino. Si bien era verdad que apenas se habían conocido ese mismo día, había algo en el que le transmitía confianza, además sin un motivo concreto, más que el interés que Kanon tuviera por él, porque no era tonto, era muy claro, decidió, al darse cuenta de que no estaba del todo bien, tomarse la molestia de buscarlo y llevarlo donde Shaka. Eso hizo que se ganara unos puntos a su favor.

- No tuve un buen día – ni una buena semana, ni un buen mes, ni un buen año.

- ¿Problemas con tu pareja? – se atrevió a formular. Afrodita lo miro sorprendido – perdón, no quise ser indiscreto – se disculpo.

- No, está bien no me molesto, es solo…

- Solo… - lo apremio a continuar

- Nada, solo me preguntaba cuanto te hablo Shaka de mí…

Kanon rio, una risa sincera y a la vista de Afrodita muy hermosa, encantadora.

- A decir verdad, Shaka me hablo mucho de ti – se sincero – pero fue porque yo le pregunte por ti no porque fuese un chismoso – aunque si, Shaka tenía muchas virtudes y un solo defecto, va muchos también como cualquier persona, pero había uno que era molesto, era muy boca floja.

- ¿Tu le preguntaste por mi? pero si hoy nos conocimos – o estaba loco o no se acordaba haberlo visto antes, cosa que no creía, puesto que no se olvidaría nunca de alguien como Kanon.

- Si pero yo ya te había visto antes, mejor dicho una vez, de lejos

Afrodita otra vez se desconcertó, ¿cuántas veces habían sido en aquel día? Ya no podía contarlas.

- ¿Cuándo? – se sintió curioso

- En el cumpleaños de Aioria

- Pero ¿no fue a Saga a quien conocí?

- Si, por eso te dije que te vi de lejos, yo estaba aquel día cuando entraste, en la otra punta de la habitación, estaba lleno de gente y te pusiste a hablar con Shaka, Aioria y mi hermano, te seguí con la vista un buen tiempo, es más- hizo una pausa pensativo - hasta recuerdo como estabas vestido y todo – sonrió de lado – tenias un jean azul y una remera ajustada negra – Afrodita no tenia palabras.

- Sí me habías visto ¿Por qué no te acercaste a hablarme?

- Cuando decidí hacerlo, no te encontré mas, me distraje buscando algo para invitarte a tomar y cuando quise darme cuenta te habías marchado.

Afrodita recordaba esa noche, no había estado más de una hora en esa fiesta, se sentía desubicado, entre tanta gente, y para colmo, Fabrizzio le jodio la noche con uno de sus berrinches por haberlo dejado solo para irse de farra, según él, con sus amigos.

Llegaron al departamento de Kanon, que quedaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad, se escuchaba la música y se notaba que el lugar estaba lleno. Bajaron del auto. Afrodita no pudo dejar de preguntar.

- ¿Los vecinos no les dicen nada por la música tan fuerte?

- No, es sábado, y no somos de hacer este tipo de fiesta seguido, además solo tres personas más viven en este edificio, una pareja joven, y una muchacha también joven y todos están en la fiesta – le sonrió mientras entraban al lugar.

Era un departamento bastante amplio, el edificio contaba con tres pisos, un departamento por piso, Saga y Kanon vivían en el primero. Noto que el lugar estaba lleno y que relativamente la fiesta era tranquila, gente bailando, alguna que otra pareja en algún rincón, pero nada muy desubicado, algunas personas charlando pero todos bastante alegres, seguramente efecto del alcohol ya que eso era lo que si abundaba para donde quiera que mirara.

-Ven, Shaka debe estar en la cocina – le dijo mientras cruzaban la sala acercándose a su oído, para que pudiera escucharlo, sintió el aliento cálido de este en su oreja y un estremecimiento lo sacudió.

En la cocina noto una barra improvisada en la mesa, llena de licores, una licuadora, y un alegre Saga preparando tragos, junto a este, Shaka y Aioria lo ayudaban.

- Mira lo que traje de regalo – dijo Kanon a Shaka que se encontraba de espaldas.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Que acaso soy una cosa? – le dijo con un falso enojo. Kanon solo le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya había entrado en confianza y eso en el era un avance enorme.

Shaka se dio la vuelta y al ver a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos.

- ¡Mi vida viniste! – de lejos se notaba el estado alcohólico de este.

- Si, gordo acá estoy y tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿Qué paso? – la alegría de Shaka se borro de un plumazo.

- Después hablamos déjame primero saludar y tomar algo fuerte que lo necesito – le dedico a su amigo una sonrisa triste.

- Bueno, está bien – le acaricio la mejilla notando una pequeña mueca de dolor en el otro pero no dijo nada, hablarían más tarde – ¡HEY! - pego un grito a Saga – ¡Un trago para mi amigo que hay que matar las penas! – afrodita se sonrojo miro de reojo a Kanon y este solo le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¡Hey no grites! – le respondió Saga

- Cállate y haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida.

Mientras Shaka y Saga se enfrascaban en una de sus acostumbradas discusiones, ya que esos dos no podían vivir sin molestare mutuamente, no porque se llevaran mal todo lo contrario, se querían mucho, pero como dice el dicho mas te quiero más te aporreo, Afrodita saludo a Aioria y se quedo charlando con él y kanon.

Eran las dos de la mañana, la fiesta estaba en pleno auge. Dita había hablado con Shaka, un Shaka bastante ebrio, por suerte cuando le conto lo que había pasado con Fabrizzio, recupero un poco la compostura y la seriedad para consolarlo. No pudo evitar llorar un poco en los brazos de su amigo. Realmente estaba cansado y lo de hoy le dio la pauta que las cosas no daban para más.

- Tienes que terminar con esto Dita – Shaka estaba muy indignado con el hijo de puta de Fabrizzio – no puedes dejar que esto siga así hoy te levanto la mano, mañana no sabes que puede hacerte – preocupación era lo que emanaba de sus ojos.

- Lo sé – fue lo único que dijo Dita.

Después de esa pequeña charla, y de repetirle varias veces que si no quería regresar a su casa esa noche podía quedarse con él y Aioria, Shaka decidió dejar las cosas ahí, ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo mejor.

Aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, un poco cansado de tanta gente y bullicio, Dita decidió buscar refugio, encontró la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones y entro del otro lado pudo ver una ventana – balcón abierta, camino hacia ella para encontrarse con la sorpresa de un Kanon de espaldas mirando el cielo, con un vaso de alguna bebida en la mano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para irse, Kanon volteo a verlo nada sorprendido de verlo allí.

- Perdona no sabía que estabas aquí – sintió las mejillas arder era algo que últimamente le pasaba seguido mas con aquel chico dando vuelta.

- Descuida te estaba esperando

- Tiendes a esperarme mucho – dijo divertido

- No te das una idea de cuánto – otra vez sentía el calor en su rostro

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? digo, aparte de esperarme.

- Miro la luna, tomo algo y pienso un poco – vio como Dita se situaba al lado de el apoyando los brazos en la baranda.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?

- En muchas cosas – hizo una pausa – pero básicamente en ti.

- ¿Sueles ser tan directo o es solo cuando hay luna llena?

Kanon soltó una carcajada.

- Quizás sea la luna – dio medio giro para ver el rostro de su acompañante.

Afrodita sintió que entraba en pánico al darse cuenta, lo cerca que estaba de ese hombre y lo vulnerable que lo hacía sentir, su mente le gritaba que debía irse, salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. De repente se sintió enojado, realmente furioso. Aunque no sabía dilucidar con quien, si con el mismo, con Kanon, con fabrizzio o con la vida en sí. Su cara cambio radicalmente, Kanon ni se inmuto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – casi escupió la pregunta.

- ¿Esta noche? Nada, me conformo con que sepas que existo.

- ¿Y crees que voy a creerte?

- Se que si – esa respuesta lo encabrono aun mas ¿Quién mierda se creía el idiota este? Apenas lo conocía y se daba el lujo de decir que era lo que iba o no a hacer.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí – le dijo entre dientes – así que te agradecería que no hagas suposiciones estúpidas.

- Tienes toda la razón - se acerco a él peligrosamente – no sé nada de ti – lo miro a los ojos celestes – me encantaría saberlo todo – tomo su rostro con una mano sin apartar la vista, Dita no logro moverse, el tacto del otro y sus ojos eran hipnóticos – pero la verdad es que tú necesitas creer en alguien – giro apenas en rostro de dita para posar sus ojos justo en su mejilla izquierda – y yo no me voy a aprovechar de eso.

Afrodita sintió sus ojos nublarse, el maldito llanto otra vez allí, no pudo evitarlo una lagrima se le escapo, Kanon limpio el rastro de aquella gota con su pulgar y sin dudarlo lo estrecho en sus brazos.

Estaba cansado, harto de todo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para aparentar absolutamente nada y ese abrazo termino por romper la barrera invisible que había alzado para evitar que Kanon entrara en su vida, en su ser. Lloro en sus brazos, lloro tanto y tan fuerte que casi se sintió desvanecer, apretándolo contra si con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo las manos de Kanon en su cabello arrullándolo con su calidez. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse querido de aquella manera, había olvidado tantas cosas, y había otras que nunca había sentido antes, después de todo solo era un niño cuando lo conoció a Fabrizzio.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, se soltó del abrazo de Kanon, para mirarlo, y sin poder contenerse, lo beso, primero con calma explorando la cavidad cálida y húmeda con su lengua, luego transformando el beso en pura pasión enredando sus dedos en la suave cabellera del peli azul, sintiendo las manos de este en su cintura. El beso duro hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron aire en sus pulmones.

Kanon se separo del todo, no sin antes dejar un beso en cada uno de los hermosos ojos de Dita y uno fugaz en su boca.

- ¿Por qué? – a pesar de no tener mucho sentido la pregunta, Dita la entendió.

- No lo sé – volvió a apoyar los brazos en la baranda – creo que es costumbre igualmente nunca había pasado antes.

- Uno no llega a esas instancias, sin haber pasado antes por otras

- Tienes razón, quizás estuve muy ciego para darme cuenta que algún día las cosas se saldrían de control o quizás solo no quise darme cuenta.

- ¿Y ahora que te has dado cuenta?

- Supongo que todo seguirá igual – si, lo sabía, sabía que no tenía manera de escapar de aquel circulo, era mucho tiempo, mucha historia.

- Sí, lo imaginaba

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, eso era todo, era una despedida de algo que nunca había comenzado, de algo que nunca vio la luz, pero que no por eso había de ser menos intenso ni duradero. Sintió pena por el mismo, porque de ahora en más sufriría el doble.

Se acerco nuevamente a Kanon y volvió a besarlo, probando nuevamente ese sabor dulzón, que lo había cautivado, lo mas que pudiera aquella noche, quizás, queriendo fingir, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que mañana por la mañana lo encontraría a su lado al despertar. Tenían esa noche para soñar.

- Te amo – le dijo al oído en un susurro.

- y yo te amo a ti – Después de todo era un sueño. Algo le dijo, que si no se lo decía se arrepentiría para siempre, se había enamorado de un desconocido. Y era el sentimiento más hermoso de toda su vida. Así entre caricias y besos pasaron la noche en aquel balcón jurándose en silencio un amor eterno.

* * *

><p>Odiaba el frio con toda su alma, odiaba el invierno, y lo odiaba a Shaka por hacerlo esperar. ¿Qué a caso no tenia reloj? Para colmo había salido desabrigado aquella mañana, eso le pasaba por no mirar la temperatura en la televisión.<p>

Vio a su amigo llegar con Aioria de la mano, no podía dejar de pensar cada vez que los veía, en lo malditamente afortunados que eran en tenerse el uno al otro. Si, los envidiaba, envidia sana por supuesto, pero envidia al fin.

- ¡Hola! – Shaka parecía extrañamente contento. Dita los saludo a ambos.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?

- Es que Shaka estuvo como una hora para prepararse, creo que pensó que iba a un desfile – dijo Aioria con un gesto de molestia que Shaka ignoro.

- Tengo una noticia ENORME – hizo el gesto con las manos acompañando la última palabra

- Tenemos

- bueno, tenemos – Shaka rodo los ojos

- Estamos comprometidos – Soltó Aioria rápido, para sacarle el dramatismo que con tanto esmero Shaka le ponía al asunto.

-¡Hey! ¡Me cagaste el momento! – Aioria se echo a reír junto con Dita

- Era muy tentador, fue más fuerte que yo

- En fin… - se cruzo de brazos – nunca puedo ser el centro de la atención

- Eres el centro de mi atención – lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - ¿no es suficiente?

- ¡Felicitaciones! – Dijo afrodita sacándolos de la mini pseudo pelea – pero la verdad, era hora, no me explico cómo se tardaron tanto.

- Hablando de tardarse ¿para que nos citaste tan temprano un domingo? sabes que a mí se me pegan las almohadas.

- Vamos les explico en el camino.

Dolió más de lo que se imaginaba, pero estaba hecho. Sonrió al verse en el espejo su espalda baja. Había tardado un año en decidirse, pero aquella fecha fue lo que lo hizo convencerse de que era lo que quería. Todavía recordaba aquella noche exactamente un año atrás, recordaba cada detalle, para su pesar también recordaba las lágrimas y las disculpas de Fabrizzio y como cayó nuevamente en su juego, pero no por mucho. Cinco meses fue lo que duro su propio engaño, lamentablemente Shaka le informo la mañana después de su separación que el día anterior Kanon había partido hacia Estados Unidos. El destino no estuvo de su lado, pero no por eso se dejo llevar por la tristeza, aquel hombre, logro en una noche lo que nadie lograría en una vida entera, y estaba totalmente agradecido. El había roto aquel círculo del cual se encontraba preso por su propia cobardía y nadie nunca le arrebataría eso, nunca más.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, estaba encantado con su tatuaje, un pequeño Kanon en letras negras en una hermosa cursiva. Hoy era su cumpleaños y este era su regalo, para el amor de su vida. Quizás nunca más lo volviera a ver, pero nunca se arrepentiría de llevarlo en la piel por lo que le quedara de existencia.

FIN

* * *

><p>Otra vez el grande de Andres Tema que hace honor al titulo : "Tuyo siempre"<p>

No importa si no venis conmigo,  
>este viaje es mejor hacerlo solo,<br>yo te voy a recordar todos los dias,  
>porque un amor asi nunca se olvida.<p>

Quizas haya segunda parte. Me duele no darle una oportunidad a esta pareja. Creo que todo depende de mis tiempos y de las musas xD

Gracias y nos estamos leyendo, Saludos, abrazos y besos!

-. XR .- Nybras.


End file.
